


Future Plans

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out that if he works hard now, he may not have to stress out later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

The smell of earth and herbs wrapped around him as if welcoming him. He couldn't help but take a slow breath to submerse himself in the peace that permeated the air. The forest was his favorite place to walk and calm himself but the greenhouses, like this one, came close. Sanctuary's greenhouses were anything but tame. They were built to resemble particular environments or climates so they could grow international ingredients instead of sending for them. Wild and overgrown, they were massive and easily a world unto themselves. A world he lost himself in at least three times a week 

With a confidence only he and a few others held he made his way through the overgrown beds of herbs plucking and cutting different ingredients he wished to stock and placing them inside the basket he carried. Losing himself in the monotony of the task he took his time. Hours later he emerged from the greenhouse, his basket weighed down and overflowing and a happy smile on his dirt smudged face. Feeling much more calm than he had that morning he began his trek back to his rooms, his mind lost in thought. 

Two years had passed since the binding of his coven and they were as strong as ever. Matta and Ernie came to visit nearly every weekend during the school year with the help of port-keys and time-turners to hide their disappearance from their respective schools. Harry had never been more thankful for that mercy. It was hard enough seeing them just on weekends, he didn't want to think of the issues if they were only allowed to visit in the summer.

With a skip in his step he counted down the days in his mind. One a month left and Matta and Ernie would be back for the summer, Dima and Harry had asked for the week they returned off from lessons so they could reconnect properly. It was sure to be a lovely time.

Once in his room he sorted through the ingredients he had collected in his own obsessive way. He was one of the few potion students who had taken to collecting his own ingredients so Master Micah had bought him a special multi-compartment trunk. One of the compartments had a large cabinet that, once opened, rose out of the trunk. It was large with a multitude of shelves for the ingredients he had and drawers to store his cauldrons and utensils. Grabbing the containers he began separating them meticulously into their respective boxes and jars.

A pop had him turning to see Philia ringing her hands in front of her.

“Something wrong Philia?”

“Master Adelphus wishes to see Master in the library,” the elf spoke. Harry simply nodded and stored the last of the ingredients away and closing his trunk. She was still ringing her hands so it was obvious something else was bothering her.

“Is anything else wrong Philia?”

“Master Adelphus is being with Master's Arista and Master Micah.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Hylas told her with a pat on her head and with a smile he made his way to the library quickly. In little time he was there sitting and sipping his tea, the introductions already made. 

“You turn thirteen in a few months and Masters Micah and Arista have come with requests that I think you should consider. You know, here at Sanctuary, we have been trying to set you up as well as we could following the orders of your late parents. They wanted you educated and capable of taking care of yourself. It's why we push you so hard in your studies. We also understand that changing schools is going to be challenging on top of claiming your Lordship when you do return to Britain. So we want to remove as much as we can from your shoulders. If you would we'd like you to take your International Wizarding Levels in a month. They're placement tests, equivalent to NEWT's if their passed. If not passed the scores are translated into whatever year you're currently at in the subject.”

“In what subjects?”

“All of them.” Adelphus nearly laughed at the nervous look in Harry's eyes but knew the boy would jump at what he was going to offer next.

“Depending on your scores Masters Arista and Micah are willing to offer you apprenticeships in the areas they have their mastery in. The Mastery Guild in Greece would over see it all. They've already agreed to keep it secret for the time being. In Britain it's a possibility to start an Apprenticeship after you've taken your OWL's, here its different.” Adelphus sat back and watched as Hylas steeled himself against his excitement.

“When I get the proper scores what does it take to get the mastery and what subjects do you have a mastery in?” All three of the masters smiled, they knew he would accept and they knew it would be when and not if just as he said. He was humble but he was realistic. Once the boy set his mind to something he was nearly unstoppable. Master Micah leaned forward with a smirk, Hylas was one of his favorite students at sanctuary.

“I have a mastery in Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Herbology. If you accept each subject has a different route to gain a mastery. Most masterys have a year deadline to complete the requirements.”

“In Herbology you would be given a greenhouse and a number of difficult seedlings you would have to work with. You have to raise each seedling to its maturity. It's more difficult then you think, you have to plan when to plant the seeds and schedule yourself properly within the year deadline. They will be evaluated and depending on the quality you either gain your mastery or not.”

“For Care of Magical creatures you have to spend time studying a creature of your choice. When your finished you must write a book about the creature and meet whatever criteria the guild asked for you to document.” Micah sighed. “That would be the easiest mastery for you since you could probably write one on unicorns right now.”

“Potions is a bit more difficult. It's one of the few masterys with different levels. There's a test that measures your knowledge and determines your beginning mastery level and you have to create three potions. Depending on their difficulty you level adjusts between one of the three ranks of a potions master.” Harry smiled brightly, a plethora of ideas already running through his mind.

“I have my mastery in Astronomy, Divination, and Ancient runes,” Mistress Arista spoke up. 

“For a mastery in Astronomy you have to choose three individuals and do their star charts. Then write a fairly long report that covers whatever they assign, normally a research topic. Lastly you have to create a diagram for three different years they assign and plot out planetary and star locations as well as constellations.”

“For Divination most people know that true Diviners must create their own tools, so that is the first part. You already know how many different tools there are but you have to explain why you chose what you did and explain how you created them.”

“For Ancient runes you will be assigned a book to translate as well as a set of different rituals that use runes. You'll have to interpret the book and interpret the ruins the rituals use and explain why they were chosen for the ritual.” Harry sat back thinking over all the work having a mastery in all of them would require, but he was excited as well. The prestige for the acheivement would give him something to be known for that he actually did.

“I know I would like my Mastery in Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination before I return to Britain. If I can achieve the others as well I think I would like to.”

“We'll help you achieve it then.” Harry couldn't help but smile as they moved to one of the large tables and began to plan out a schedule to help him achieve it. Review would come first and then they would get together and work out the studying schedule. Regular lessons would be canceled until they figured out what was going on. With a smirk he dove headfirst into the task.


End file.
